The Second Chance
by StarsofBeauty
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance .. in life .. " If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "
1. Remember Me

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

___" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**Chapter I .**

* * *

**[ Boot up sequence.**

_…._

**Complete**

**Start memory diagnostic.**

_…_

**No data found, install data?**

**Yes**

**Data/DS/777XIF Downloading**

_…_

**Complete**

**Start memory diagnostic.**

_…_

**Complete**

_Vitals initializing._

_…_

**Complete**

_Magic Core installation check._

**Magic Core Found. Booting. ]**

Eyes blinked open, everything completely blurry at first before they focused, a large bright light being the thing they were welcomed too. White blurs popping up as they slowly sat upright, being stopped by the metal contraption that kept them down at the waist, covering what would have been their most private area.

**"Subject 777XIF is online."** A voice caused them to turn, blinking to try and find it. Subject 777XIF; that was who they were. Turning again they caught their reflection, a male, late teens, tanned skin with impressive muscles, and completely nude. Dark eyes blinked back at him as he took in his appearance, spikey rosy pink hair sitting on his head, looking almost styled and almost lazy. **"Tell the director all Subjects are online, and are responding well."**

* * *

_Another year, another failure._

God she was tired of these experiments, her father always failed. They was amazing, but he never had it out counted correctly, and it always ended up with self destruction or worst, a back turn. Sighing, the blond was checking a magazine , before she almost fall out of the chair when the speakers turned on and she heard what she had been waiting for.

_Subject 777XIF is Online._

Feeling her heartbeat increase right there, the door flied up, revealing a blonde old man smiling at her, before he offered his hand to her, and they headed over to the tower, where she knew the subjects was. Watching through a movie camera's view, she felt her lips turn to a smile, before she felt arms around her waist, a soft hug from her own father.

**" Lucy, your experiment is awake. "**

**It was weird.** He knew he was no older _than maybe three weeks?_ But he knew everything he should have known, even if he decided that he didnt want to use it all, thanks to those little numbers that he always 'saw' flying around in his _'brain',_ his personality was just some random mix of other types, randomly selected by numbers. And, it felt odd. He was not much more than a fake human, if even that, and he knew that already, even if he didnt want to let that on right now.

Basic tests were performed, motor skills, speech, reading and writing, and 'magic', that odd thing he could do with some kind of fire inside of him. He didn't know, other than he could light himself on will, and other things.

Sitting now in his new room, which was likely no more than a cell, he was picking at the clothing they had given him, itchy, and more like a uniform, his 'Name' 777XIF printed on the front. _He would have really liked a real name…_

Turning when he heard the door slide open he blinked, she was different to everyone else, **she…** _was amazing._

She felt happy and proud over her idea had actually worked. Not like she would create human robots or something like that, but trying to make a human body to work with help of technology, it was a dream she so long had worked on , and now, today it finally had succeed. Watching the papers of the notes she had of her experiment, she stopped outside the door, where he was.

Sliding the door open , she shut it behind herself, before her eyes meet his, a smile got born on her lips, and she walked over to the couch, sat down across him, while she write on the block, and then meet his eyes again. **" 777XIF, how are you feeling? "**

He watched her close as she walked into the room, words and numbers flying up over his eyes as she did.

_[[ Lucy Heartfilia_

_777XIF Project Head_

_Level 20 clearance. ]]_

He frowned a little as she sat and wrote something, _more tests?_ He didnt want to have any more damn tests.

_"Sick of tests."_ His voice sounded very unimpressed as he lean't back into the chair he had been sitting in and sighed, wiggling a bit as the clothes felt uncomfortable on his skin. _"And these clothes itch."_ Or he was told they were supposed to itch.

Pausing for a moment he looked at her close, a frown still set on his face. _"And I have these… images… in my memory."_  
They were odd, things he shouldn't have had.

_[[ Speeding along the road, fast, too fast._

_Black, white and red lights._

_"He's loosing a lot of blood."_

_"We'll risk brain damage, he needs to get to the O.R now."_

_A beep, long and loud._

_"Start compressions."_

_"Natsu, you need to say with us, okay? We're going to help."_

_"Time of death, Twelve PM, June 7." ]]_

She watched him in silent, before she write down something again, and all of the sudden put it away. **" I see, well they shouldn't itch, are you sure you feel it, or did something told you to feel like it is itching? "** , she asked, ignoring to speak his 'name' this time, feeling she treated him more like a robot in that way, when he was before a original human.

Frozen right after he talked about images, she looked at him, before coughing a little low, a faint blush on her cheeks got born, but she didn't notice or felt it.  
**" W-what kind of I-images? "** , she replied, notice he was watching her close. Begging in her mind for eternity, it wasn't such images from _when she had .._ tested his body, especially _down there,_ as washing him, checking if water could damage , but so far he had been more human then a robot, and she felt more and more proud of herself and her idea.

He wiggled a little when she spoke about his clothing, feeling them itch again. "_I dont know, they just feel… itchy."_ He complained, scratching at a place on his back where it seemed to be the worst. _"And I dont like them. They're too, tight."_ He kind of felt that he liked more freeing clothing, and he didnt know why, more coding, _likely._

He blinked at her blush, it didn't make much sense to him, so he let it pass. _"Well, uhm, I dont know how to explain them really.  
But I can hear voices, and its dark, but before that its kind of like I was maybe moving, really fast? …And someone calls me Natsu."_

**Natsu.** That was his name, not 777XIF._ It was… right._

_**"…Natsu…"**_ He muttered low, trying to make sense of it all.

Looking at him for a bit, she picked up the block where she was writing down something once again, before put it beside her on the couch, facing him. "** I see .. "**, was all she said, cupping her cheeks in her both hands, she leaned forward a bit, watching the pinkette close,before she nodded slowly to his other words.

**" Well from the start. You are not a robot, and we, or well I named you 777X, because it was the year of - "** , she started, before a low bzz interrupt her, making her pull away, fish up the silver mobile of hers.

**" Heartfilia. Yes**, **no sir.** _Aha .._ **w-what?! .. B-but aren't Scarlet free?** _I see .._ **No sir but, ..** _Fullbuster?_, **ah .. okay, yes, yes bye sir. "**

The blondes face turned paler then ever, before her eyes widen larger then their normal size, when the conversion of this phone call to her was over, she didn't faced the pinkette, just muttered out low.

**" Take of those clothes .. I'm the control for you health and all .. "**

_"I'm not a-?"_ He was cut off by her call.

_Not a robot._

_Then… w-what am I?_ The thought echoed over and over in his head as she spoke on the call, barely even registering when the call was over, only working on those robotic impulses as she told him to undress, doing so as if she wasn't even in the room, his eyes distant as those same words echoed over and over.

_Not_

_a_

_Robot._

_"…What am I?"_ He whispered low, it kind of hurt. _Was he really a human? Just like she was?_ Then had _he actually… _A low growl left his throat, as he stood there in just those pants, snapping his head to her with a glare and a dark and angry look in his eyes. **"Get - Out."**

She fixed the papers, hearing him dress, as she didn't even faced him, embarrassed enough it was her project, so even her own father, which had been the one who called her , had let her be the healthy checker, and all.

Jumping a bit in surprise of his sudden low growl, she turned, faced the glaring pinkette, with such angry eyes, as she fast looked away, write down in the block again, before swallowing hard and faced him with a serious face.

**" I'm afraid I can't. You listen, you learn. I'm the one who saved you, so don't be such a jerk! "**, she replied back, her eyes so serious, it was hard to tell if she was angry or picking a fight with him.

**"Get out!"** He yelled again, some of those flames they had forced inside of him sparking out around him, still growling and glaring in her direction, as the flames licked and sparked at the clothing he wore and the furniture around him, as he placed his hands on his head and shook it back and forth. **"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"**

He was becoming hysterical, almost tugging his hair out of his head. He wasn't a robot, he was a human, a human that had died, a human they had used for some strange experiment without him wanting to? He was pretty sure he wouldn't have wanted this, _he did want this._

The flames died, and he fell to the ground on his knees, whimpering a little. _"I don't want this. I don't want this."_

Lucy didn't moved, either did she cared about those pounds on the door, telling her to leave the room now! But she didn't flied away. Putting up a hand to the voice in the earphone she had connected around the left ear of hers, she spoke back to him. **" False alarm, tower. "**, before she canceled the call, ignoring the flames as they appeared and then died out.

_I don't want this . I don't want this._

Walking over to the knee-sitting pinkette, she got down on her knees as well, before her arms moved on her own, without her concept. wrapping her arms around his body, she pulled him into a hug, her eyes closed.

**" Natsu, you can feel this, right? My heart beat, the warmth from our own bodies.. "** , she whispered, stroking the back of his hair softly, like a mother would do to her crying child.

He struggled, he didn't want to be touched, he was just some experiment, some monster made for something he didn't even know, they hadnät programmed that into him _yet._

_They could program things into a human… or was he even that anymore?_

He struggled a little more, even though the hand stroking his hair was calming him some, like an old memory that had been removed, by them, or by his apparent death, _he didn't know._

His hands were still tugging on his own hair, panic was still taking over him, until she said his name, his real name, and he relaxed into her hold. _"…I can feel it."_ He whimpered back, he was warmer than her, he knew, but he could hear her heartbeat, _was his even beating now?_

Slowly he pulled his hands way from his hair, one flopping down over her shoulder, and the other on his still bare chest, where he knew his heart was supposed to be, and he felt_… nothing._

She hugged him closer, while a soft shudder in a wave washed over her, making her eyes flutter closed, and after a while, she pulled away, stroking his left chin softly with her right hand, while the eyes of hers had soften, looking back to his dark ones.

After a while of silent between them both, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, whispered something in his ear, before she got up from the floor, took her block and pen and left.

_" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "_

He lean't into her touch a little, as if it was something he had forgotten, the touch of someone else, soft and caring. Before a blush hit his face as she kissed his forehead.

_[[ "Baka Flame head!" A voice giggled, someone tapping him on the shoulder, a kiss, a soft kiss…]]_

He blinked, _another memory from before? W-Was it her voice he had just heard?_ He looked over at her again, ready to question her, to ask her about the image he had just seen, but she was already near the door, and those words had come from her mouth.

_"…I dont know…"_ He whispered back, looking away and down at his hands. _"…Not many people get a second chance, right?"_

She sighed , a hand on the door handle as she was about to push it up, only to frozen a second, hearing him whisper back to her, and she turned to face him.

_…Not many people get a second chance, right?_

Looking at him over her right shoulder, she gave a soft smile, even if her eyes reflected pain, sadness. _" No, I'm afraid not .. ,**Salamander .. "**_ , she whispered back, and pushed the doors up, walked out, and then locked it behind her, leaving the pinkette alone in his cell room.

Stopping a steps away, she leaned her head against the cold wall, as she breathed hard.

He is dead already, even if he looks like him now, _it's his body, it's not Natsu .. not the Natsu I know from before .. stop act like this .. !_, she scowled herself, feeling her heart quicken up on the pace again, as she slapped her cheeks with her hands. **" Yosh! , I need something to eat ! "**

He watched her leave, and he had more questions than answers. _It wouldn't have been her. Couldn't have been her._

He shook his head. **It was stupid,** he'd just placed her in a spot because the data was blank.

_Yeah._

Pulling himself off the ground he looked down, still in just those pants, but the shirt was off, and he felt more comfortable now, so he felt he'd leave it that way, and Miss Heartfilia,had told him to take them off, _anyhow._

Sighing he looked around, still the same old cell, white walls, locked door, bed, sofa, chair, treadmill and bench press. With nothing better to do in the lonely room he walked over, to the press, locked the weight into place and started pumping, he felt at ease like that,_ as if he had always done it._

_And likely, he had._

Still affected by the pinkette in her mind, she ended up with just a sandwich and a bottle of lemon water, as she entered her own 'office' , checking the notes, she sighed, took a sip of her lemon water bottle, and then almost spit it out when she stared on the notes from earlier and from about two weeks ago. It was such a high difference, between the red cells and the white cells. Swallowing the sip she had taken, she put the tap on the bottle, before grabbing a older note, making her almost cough up the piece of sandwich, _she had just swallowed._

_" 36 centro of white cells, three months ago .. , as the red cells was 59 centro, which means a miss of 23 centro of cells .. , but two weeks ago, the white cells was 66 centro, and the red cells was just 40 .. ",_ she talking more with herself, while the pencil on her sketch block scribbled over and over, down her count outs, as she stared on the numbers she had counted out, as a finish number.

_Could it be .. true?_

She didn't knew the answer .. and the only way to find out, was to find it on her own, _even if she wanted it or not._

**" I will kill him if he is going to laugh .. "** , she growled for herself, changed from those big glasses, pulled on one of those dresses, she never used before, but always got from her father to be more '_woman - like',_ the this nerd cover she had , because of her smart brain, always hiding her body under those lab rocks, it was sometimes hard to know if she was a woman or a man. Pulling up her hair, and fixed herself, she left her 'office', and walked off to the cell, where 777XIR where.

He worked like that for awhile longer, before a slide on the door was open and some very mushy looking food was slid in. Sighing he stopped his work out and stood, taking the old, scratchy shirt and using it to wipe himself down before he looked at what they would call 'food'.

They cant expect me to live on this shit? He thought to himself as he looked it over, before something that had been covered peaked his interest, taking the tray over to the small coffee table that sat near the chairs he set it down, opening the cover as he sat, and his tongue skirted out to lick his lips.

**Fire.** _And he wanted to eat it._

_[[ Magic Core levels - 50% - Manual refill required ]]_

Not thinking twice he scooped up the strange contraption that kept the fire burning, breaking the seal before experimentally licking at the flame, before his body seemed to work on impulse and he had swallowed the whole thing.

_[[ Magic Core levels - 75% - Automatic refill starting ]]_

He felt warm inside as he ate the rest of what they would call 'food'. He could eat fire, _and it had tasted good._ **Really good.**

She stopped at the automate, fishing out a dollar, as she got a bottle of just water back. Taking it, she gave the cell door a knock, knowing this time on the hour, everyone got food, it was a bad time for her, but still a good time to do this, without no one could see her dress so different then usual. Pulling the hood closer, when she heard a low grunt as a answer, she slide the door open, stepped inside, and shut it behind her, before she turned around, and faced the pinkette.

Hearing the knock confused him, they never knocked before, so he just grunted in their direction, before turning when the door shut again, blinking out at her standing there, dressed like that. _"M-Miss Heartfilia?"_ He questioned in a whisper. He hadn't expected her to come back today, actually, they had told him he wasnt going to see anyone else at all.

And calling her Miss Heartfilia seemed, _wrong._ Like he _knew she didn't like that name at all._

She watched him while a shock flied by his face, as his whisper reached her. **" God, stop call me that, say Lucy, alright? "** , she replied back, until she just froze right after, looking away, while a soft blush got born on her cheeks.

_Why did I even said that?! God I'm a Idiot!_

Calming down a bit, she sat on the couch of his like earlier, her legs over the other, as the dress she was wearing, smeared around her woman forms in a sexy and revealing way. **_" Never mind, "_ **she muttered out, before she pulled off the hood she had used, letting down her blonde hair, she always had in a bun high up in the back of her head.

**"Sorry."** He muttered, but it wasn't that he could help what he had been programmed to say. He supposed anyway. It was confusing to him, what was he more of, human or programs.

He blinked as she stepped in, that dress was **very,**_ revealing._

_[[ "Dad wants me to be more like a Lady, I guess?" ]]_

He mentally shook his head, it wouldn't be her from these strange memories, he had just placed her there, because she was the only female he had seen after waking.

_**"Is there something wrong?"** _He questioned carefully at the way she had muttered, watching as her hair fell and framed her face.

**He liked her hair.**_ It was soft and -_ **how did he know that?**

She looked up from her hands, and to his way, before shrug her shoulder. "** Yeah I know, just tired of if .. sounds like a old devil oldie, ya know? " **, she replied back, before she hit her forehead with her hand.

_**IT'S NOT NATSU! SO STOP THIS TALK LIKE IT'S HIM!**_

Checking her nails in silent, before looking up at him again. **" Ah no, I just .. uh .. thought you wanted se- company? "**, she answered him back with a soft smile on her lips. **" Daddy wants me to be more like a Lady, So I guess I would dress up this time, so he could be 'proud' .. "**

He blinked again when she hit herself on the head. _"…Not really."_ He replied, it was the truth, he didn't know. All he knew was that she didn't like it, like that weird feeling had told him.

Slowly he walked to sit beside here when she asked if he wanted 'company' in such a strange way, there was more to it than that. **"You shouldn't do that."** He began, the words coming from some strange place inside of him. "**You should do what you want. You're you, not what he wants you to be, right Luce'?"** He stopped, blinking, bringing a hand to his mouth for a moment.

It had almost felt as if,_ he was someone else for a moment._

**"I - I knew you, didnt I?"**

Watching him close, as he slowly walked over to sit beside her, she looked at him, and then suddenly froze, when he started to speak.  
_It wasn't the words, it was .._

Without she even got a chance to react on her own movement, she now had pinned his hands above his head to the couch, as she looked down on him, panting hard, like she just had been out and running for a big while. Her eyes so soften in the color, as it almost looked like they would melt out any moment now, as her lips was parted to a small O, and her cheeks light pinky.

_I- I knew you, didn't I?_

Looking down on the shocked pinkette under her, she could only watch him, unable to speak a single word, and either gave she him a chance to react, before her lips claimed his.

He gasped out when she had pinned him on the couch, her panting above him and looking at her with those eyes, those strangely familiar eyes, like he had seen them like that a thousand times before. _Her lips in that tiny O._

**"Lu-"** His voice was cut off as she claimed his lips, his eyes widening for a moment and his hands flexing to get free.

_She's yours, whats the problem?_

A voice, his own, echoed in his head and he closed his eyes, sinking back into the sofa some as she kissed, kissing back, his lips following her lead, his hands relaxing in her hold even though he wanted to hold her back.

_[[ "Its just a short trip. Really. I'll be fine!" Laughter, cheerful and bright._

_"Natsu, its really wet out there. Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I am Luce'! I'll be careful. Its not like I haven't ridden my bike in the rain like this before. Remember that night when I-"_

_"Just go you pervert!" ]]_

* * *

Lucy would never done this with anyone except him **- Natsu Dragneel.** They had a secret relationship and he was a personal Guard for her, _god his kiss, so familiar, so feisty_, always drive her to the edge of doing what he wanted. Feeling him kissing her back, she slink in her tongue through his spread lips, rolling it around his own one, _like a erotic dancing couple._

He moaned a little, the kiss was so familiar, like something welcoming, _like he had come home after a very, very long time._ His tongue moved with hers like it knew this dance well, one it had done so many times before. His hand flexed once more and he pulled them free of hers, from where she had pinned him so he could place his hands in her hair, soft, silky, just like that strange memory had told him.

It was so confusing, and so right all at the same time. He had wanted the chance to ask her questions, but now, he didn't know the first thing to ask.

_[[ "Dont call me that, I hate it. Just Lucy."_

_"Okay! What ever you say Luigi. Heh."_

_"LUCY!"_

_"Yeah, I know, I was just playing with you Luce'."_

_"L-Luce'?" ]]_

Hearing him moan just a little, made her gasp, kissing deeper, as she felt his fingers in her hair, ruffling and massaging the scalp of hers softly, making it send pure pleasure all the way down to her toes. God she had missed this! Touching his chest side, her eyes shots open, pulling away fast, as she just stared at him, shaking like never before. Grabbing her head, _she tried to calm herself._

_**The Scar. The Crash. He died.**_

He blinked when she was gone, his eyes opening as she was now on the other side of the room, _her hands had touched…_

He followed the trail she had made, feeling that long scar that sat down his front. That had made her move away. Grunting pain shot through him as another memory shot through him, but no images, just pain, a lot of pain, as if something was pressing its way inside of him, fast and hard. It made him gasp and pant before it was gone, his heart, or what was there now, _beating hard and fast._

_"…S-Sorry."_ He whispered out. She did know him, knew him. They had been…** close.** _"I - "_ He stopped, _what was he supposed to say?_

_Sorry that I'm the body of your dead boyfriend who has some of his memories but isn't really him anymore?_

_Yeah,_ that didn't seem like a good idea.

She was still shaking, as she looked on her hands, like she saw something disgusting on them, as she fall down on her knees, staring at the floor under her, while tears find their way out, and landing into the small pud, she had created.

_The Crash, Blood, Pain .._

_⊰" Natsu! Come on don't screw with me, oi Natsu! "_

_No answer._

_" I-it's n-not f-funny N-natsu! "_

_Still no Answer._

_" NAAATSU! "⊱_

She didnt seem to hear him as he spoke, and all he could do was watch as she fell the the ground, tears in her eyes and looking at her hands like there was something wrong with them.

His body moved on its own, but that wasnt odd, what was odd was that he had this feeling, deep down, that he wanted it to. In a few steps he was in front of her, hands holding her face and tipping her upward.

And again, his voice spoke without him waiting it to, his lips moving as if they were someone elses.

_"I'm not gone, Lucy. I'm here.** Trust me."**_

She shook even more, the rain, the scream, everything flashed by her face, as she was staring down on him, his body, such a big metal piece deep inside him on the side. **She needed to pull it out,** _she needed to stop the bleed-_

She felt hands cupping her face, and slowly tipping her head upwards, making her look away from the floor, and into those familiar eyes.

_I'm not gone, Lucy. I'm here. **Trust me.**_

It was like everything frozen up around her, the screams as the sound of rain and lightnings cracking up in the sky, disappeared, while the bloody body was gone, as the blood on her both hands. The tears still falling down her cheeks, she watched him.

**" N-na- Baka! "**, she yelled, before throwing herself into his arms, sobbing once again. **" B-baka , n-never s-scare m-me l-like t-that! "**

He held her, still those phantom movements and those words that he didnt know where they were coming from. "**You saved me, okay? So stop crying… **_please, Princess._ **I don't like your tears."** He pulled her back, rubbing some of the tears away with his thumb, still not his own movements, but he wasn't sure if she could tell that.

_"Its hard with all this… stuff… you've stuck in here. _**But I am here, okay?**_ Just help me come out. Help… well.. me, understand."_ He was talking about himself, _another side?_

_Maybe the person that was talking now was the real Natsu? …**Who he was supposed to be.**_

And then those movements were gone, his body his own again, a warning signal flashing in his mind for a moment.

_[[Magic Core: Unstable Low Levels.]]_

**"L-Lucy. I need fire."**

* * *

**.. R & R.**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


	2. The Pain

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

___" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**Chapter II .**

* * *

She sniffled, before nodding slowly, and wipe the tears away, smiling so good she could for him, knowing he hated when she cried like that. _" Y-yes .. I w-will s-smile .. "_ , a low mumble came from her, before she blinked twice, heard a low mumble from him, before all of the sudden,_ he let go of her._

_**" F-fire? "**_ , she started , blinking twice , before she got up from the floor like someone just burned her. **" O-oh r-right! w-wait I w-will c-call them! "** , she replied, stuttering more then before, as she spoke faster then ever, it was almost impossible to understand what she said.

Fishing up her cellphone, she sat down in the couch, only to get flushed more then ever, and moved fast over to the small chair in leather. **"Ah yes, a new meal to , Na- 777XIR, please, make it a double. "**

He nodded, sitting back on the floor a little more, warnings and flashes popping up over his vision every few moments, but the meaning was the same, _he needed fire._

_And he needed it soon._

Groaning a little he lay himself down on the floor, feeling as if his whole body was on fire. It felt funny, and odd. _"…I don't feel so good."_ He said rather lamely from his spot on the cold ground, panting out a little more.

She watched him, while she spoke in the phone. "**Now !"** , she yelled, and ended the call, before she was by his side, holding under his chest, breathing low in his ear, making his brain think about something else, while her was on whole different level. _" H-hah .. h-hah .. "_ , she let out, making low pant noises.

He blinked a little when she was at her side, still feeling odd and panting out, before blinking again at her pants. **"W-What a-"** He stopped, his breath going in sink with hers, calming him slightly, but that still didn't stop the sounds and alarms going off. **"The damn th-thing wont shut up."** He growled out, feeling a little like that was a reaction that the 'Real Natsu' would make.

She continue pant low and slow near his ear, as the door slide open, a trail rolled in, before the door shut fast behind , and then got locked. Letting go of him, she let him escape to the 'food', as she still was sitting on the floor.

_He is Natsu, but still not .. It's so confusing .._

Thinking while he was eating, she pulled out the needle, and walked up to him, before she sting his left arm's middle finger , collected some blood in the shot, and then pulled away, without even thinking about what she did next.

She watched him check the stick she had done, as some blood dripped out, made her lean forward, her breasts brushing against the side of his right arm, before she pulled his finger to her lips, let her tongue stroke over it softly.

He could almost smell the fire as it came closer, and then, as soon as her grip on him had gone, he was up off the floor, and almost devouring the stuff, before flinching and making an odd noise as she pricked his finger. **_"Oi."_ **He muffled out as he swallowed the last of the fire before looking at the stick she checked.

**"Wha-?"** He started, only to have her take his finger and lick the blood that had budded there, and her large breasts rub on his arm, and the move made him shiver, completely not noticing the signs that told him everything was back to normal. _"Lucy…"_

She still let her tongue stroke over his finger tip slowly, taking in the taste of the small drops of his blood in her mouth, before she pulled away, and her breasts stroke against his arm again, as she turned around to face him. _" Mmm?"_

**_"W-Why did.."_** He stopped, everything inside him was screaming at him to kiss her again, it was like some kind of really big need he couldn't explain. Turning he took her hand in his, and placed his other hand on the back of her head and neck, before pulling her in for another deep kiss, eyes closed as he did so. She'd either freak out again, because he still wasnt really the Natsu she knew, just still XXX7IF, or she'd take the chance, because, _somewhere_, inside of him, the real Natsu was still living.

She licked her lips in a reflex for tasting something, and because they were dry. Meeting his eyes, she waited for him to continue the sentence, he had just started, but stopped up in, as she felt him take her hand in his own, and place the hand on the back of her neck, which got her froze just a second, before she felt him pull her in, _and their lips meet._

Gasping low, she grabbed the small coffee table with her free hand, for some support, as she answered the kiss back softly, even if she could tell he wanted another deep one, like before.

**It's not Natsu ..**

_ but why couldn't she pull away then?_**Leave him?  
**She didn't know, or well she did know why. But still not why she was denying it so much, _or her half body part did it._

_It's Natsu silly .. even if that accident happened ..he told you to bring him back .._  
_ trying your idea on him .. and you did .. so why are you still denying it?_

When she didn't pull away, only took the table for support and kissed back he kissed her deeper, pulling her in a little, his fingers playing with hers in the hand they shared, as if it was a dance they had done so many times before.

_[[ "What if Dad finds out?"_

_"So what? He's not gonna stop me seeing you, my Princess."_

_"God, thats so corny."_

_Laughter. "That doesnt mean you dont like it!" ]]_

Images flickered over his eyes like lights, most fragmented and didn't make much sense, only that had been the one that he had been able to understand any of. He wanted to know, h_e wanted his memories._

_He wanted to be himself._

Pulling back from the kiss he caught her eyes, and watched them close. _"…Help me…"_

She felt him pull her closer, more for the contact and the reach in her mouth with his tongue, as her fingers felt his own ones played softly,  
which she hadn't no trouble with at all, just a wondering how _he knew it._

He had always been such a Casanova around her, but most when they always was alone. They had after all a secret relationship, which was forbidden between your own personal guard, _but she couldn't help it ._ She had felt it already _the first time they met._ How his eyes had widen and then laughing at something behind her, only for her to think he laughed at her, as she had splashed her drink in his face and flied out on the balcony.

She come back to sense when he pulled back from the kiss he had started, and caught her eyes with his own.

_… help me …_

She didn't know what he was asking for kind of help, but something told her to pull him closer, hugged him without letting go for a **BIG** while. And she leaned forward all of the sudden, placed a kiss on his forehead, before she spoke; _" I will .. "_

He didn't fight her hug, it was welcoming kind, as if he had been in those arms so many times before and never wanted to leave.

_[[ "Lets stay like this…"_

_"Natsu, we need to go work."_

_"Call in sick! You're the boss!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_"I dont wanna~" ]]_

His thoughts, or memories, images, whatever he was supposed to call them were broken when she kissed his forehead, leading him to roll around so he could look at her as she spoke. _"…I want to be me…"_ He confessed, placing his hand back on her face and playing with her hair a little more. **"..I want to remember."**

_But what if he couldn't?_

What if 'Natsu' was really supposed to be dead and what ever took hold of him those few times had just been some made up program he had made to make things make more sense?

_What if 'Natsu' wasnt really inside him at all?_

* * *

_{ " Hey Natsu .. "_

_" Yes, Princess? "_

_" Stop call me that! "_

_" Why, Princess? "_

_" I said stop it! "_

_" Why, my princess? "_

_" Naaatsu! "_

_" Yeeeeees, my priiincesss~ ? "_

_" .. you are such a jerk .. "_

_" And you love this jerk~ "_

_" Yeah.. unlucky me .. " }_

She looked at him, listened on his words, as she nodded slowly, and then leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, and memories started to flow once again.

He liked just being in her arms, and her in his like that, even if those troublesome thoughts still flew through his head, along with those odd fragmented images, and then,_ a want, a really, big strong one._

**"I don't want to be in here anymore."** He didnt want to be in this cell, he didnt want to be some monkey people looked at through that double sided glass he knew was there, _he wanted to be normal._

_He wanted to be Natsu._

_He really wanted to be Natsu._

_"…I cant leave though, can I?"_ He questioned her, there was no way he could, he was their special little experiment. The only one to have worked.

**But Lucy…** _He was **more than that** to Lucy._

_{ " Why are you crying? It was me who got drenched by your drink .. "_

_" … I'I'm n-not c-crying! "_

_" Yeah yeah, then I'm not caring either . "_

_Steps, suddenly arms around her waist, a chin leaning again her one shoulder._

_" W-wha- "_

_" Shh … , listen, I'm sorry .. so please don't cry .. "_

_" I-I'm not cr- "_

_A finger against her lips._

_" I told you to listen on me, you can't lie, Luigi. "_

_A soft sigh, ready to turn around, but stops._

"_ IT'S LUCY! "_

_Chuckles. " I know, just wanted you to smile, silly princess. "_

_" Damn you, pinky! "_

_" Hehe, call me Natsu ." }_

She wasnt replying, and he sighed. He didn't know what was going on exactly, her eyes were closed, but he could tell,  
from those readouts that flew over his eyes all the time that she was awake, _and not asleep._

_[[ High Limbic Activity, Hippocampus region. Long Term Memory. ]]_

She was remembering things, about _'him'?_** Maybe. Most likely.  
**Nuzzling into her for a moment he sighed. He wanted out out of this room, a_nd it likely wasn't happening soon._

_Take her Key Card._  
_She has two, there is one on her hip,_  
_and one in her pocket._  
_She keeps two because she always loses one …_

**That voice,**_ his voice_**, the original Natsu.**_ Was he really telling himself to-_ His thoughts stopped as his hands went lower, finding that small flat bit of plastic still on her hip, even though she was in something 'casual', and without wasting a moment he had tugged it free, and shoved it in his own pant pocket.

Flinching after a while, she looked at him, before her eyes fell on her wristwatch, at left arm, as she gasped loud, let go of him, before she picked up her stuff, fixed her dress , tugged some hair behind her ear, and then faced him.

**" D-damn it, I'm late .. ! S-sorry, I w-will visit tomorrow again, alright, Natsu?! So sorry ! "** , she replied, gave a slightly kiss on his lips and then forehead, before she jogged out from the room, locked the door after her, and fast rushed off to her office, _where her car keys was._

_God her father would kill her if he knew what she had been up to._

**"Y-Yeah."** He replied out, but she might not have heard him at all as she rushed out of the room, and he knew, she didn't notice what he had slipped off her hip.

He didnt have a good idea of time in here, but he knew something, when things were quieter outside his 'cell' that was when it was nighttime, _and he would have to wait till then._

_Lucy tasted like she had sandwiches,  
she always has those on Tuesdays..  
Erza is working nights on Tuesdays need to be extra careful getting out.  
Erza hates the tower, stick around it._

More information from the 'old him', from what he could assume from the way his own personality was, and some of the images that had flashed before him, 'Natsu' was smarter than 'he' put on.

**"I'll visit tomorrow…"**

_She'd be mad to find him gone… but he couldnt stay cooped up anymore._

* * *

**.. R & R.**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


	3. Don't forget Me

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

___" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**Chapter II .**

* * *

**Road G69**

She was late. God so late she was, and still she couldn't get the stupid make up disappear from her face. _Damn blind date!_ She hated to date other guys, she had Natsu , _Natsu was hers!_

But if they all knew about that relationship .. he would just been kicked for eternity of this work he ones had. And she didn't want to destroy what they had .. !

Staring on the watch at the gas icon at the dashboard, she didn't even notice it had started to rain roughly. Pulling up the windows, she heard the thunder slowly rolled in, made her shiver and come back to sense again.

She hated lighting and thunder for now on, before she didn't mind it, but seeing what it could do, _she just hated it forever._

* * *

To an outside looker in, it would seem as if the pinkette was asleep the way he was laying on his bed, eyes closed and breath low and steady, but that wasnt it at all.

_He was wide awake…_ and ruining his own programming. He knew they'd have a tracker inside of him, somewhere and he was looking for it to shut it down, while breaking through any other safeguards and blocks they had put on him, and, he discovered, there was more information inside of him than Lucy would have realized.

Her father, had not been truthful with her at all. Medical advances? No. Natsu was supposed to be some kind of super weapon. He wasn't supposed to have his memories. In fact, he was supposed to be some kind of mindless drone.

Finding the tracker by the time it it nine pm, he broke it, making it seem like he had never moved at all, and then, he snapped into action, slipping that keycard out from his pocket and unlocking the cell door. He hated himself, but he couldnt stay, not now.

* * *

**Road G69**

It started to rain more and more, almost made the road disappear for her to see where to drive or how the road was going. Staring on the clock at the dashboard, _she felt it._

The wheels on the back of her car lost track because of the amount of water on the road. As she spun around, unable to stop it when her tires never got a stable hold anywhere from, she saw something flash by her eyes, before she heard a loud horn from a big truck, blinded by the strong white light, as she hit her head in the steering wheel , _and everything got black._

Where was he supposed to go, he didnt know, so as soon as he was out of sight of the large scientific facilities he just walked, in the rain, no shirt, and hearing thunder in the distance. It was so very dark, and it made him shiver, more than just from the rain, from a memory.

_[[ Speeding, he was speeding._

_"Natsu, slow down, its wet."_

_"Its fine Luce'."_

_"No really, you're scaring me."_

_With ease he slowed, sighing a little as he did so, but he didnt want the blonde hugging onto him tight on the back of his motorcycle to be anymore scared than she might have been because of the rain. Before there was a loud honk, someone had been stupid enough not to drive with their lights on, a crash, and he screamed, a blood curdling scream, as lights popped everywhere. Was Lucy okay?_

_"Na-!"_

_"No - nny!"_

_Everything sounded strange, like he couldnt hear anything at all, but still could._

_"-TSU!" ]]_

* * *

**Road G69**

_Honks. Screams._

Her head hurt so much. Grunting, she tried to lift her head up from whatever it was facing right now, as the honk she had heard was still sounding. Opening her eyes carefully, in mind of her hurting head, she saw the roof of her car, which was weird, when the roof should be not able to see, if she wasn't bending her neck backwards of course.

Blinking twice, she watched the large glass piece piercing her driver seat, where she had been sitting before. The smell of sudden blood made her ill.

**" OI GET OUT, OI IF YOU ARE ALIVE GET OUT OF THE CAR! "**

_A voice? two voices?_

She heard a metal noise, like it was about to broke of something. Blinking again, she felt the car wobbled or something, as she tried to move, only by screaming loud when a bolt of horrible pain sting in her , telling the nerves to the brain. Looking down, she stared on her leg in a odd position.

**" O-OI ! "**

**" The wire is not holding so much more longer! Get out now! "**

Head down he kept walking before he heard yells, _two males maybe?_ He didn't pay it much mind until he heard a scream. His head snapped up and he ran, he didnt know how far away from that scream he was, it could have been miles, he didnt care, he had to reach her, _he had to get to her **NOW.**_

He felt like he had been running for hours before he came to the wreck, stopping for a moment, before panting, and running again, pushing one of the males out of the way only to look down at the woman in the car, and, if he still had it, his heart broke. **_"Lucy."_**

She stared on her odd leg position, as she felt the car wobble again, the honks was still making noises, but they was more blurry this time. _Was she going to die?_ , she didn't know. Coughing of the sudden and disgusting smell which hit her nose, she grimaced, as her brain worked on, even if she had that horrible headache.

_Gas._

_Something is leaking .._

Panic started to pull in her, making her scream once again in that sudden pain she felt just by moving.  
Panting, as sweat break down her forehead, she thought she was dreaming at that moment.

_Lucy._

She had heard his voice, saying her name. _Was he waiting for her on the other side?_** No,** he was in the cell room , sleeping or pressing weights . But she had heard it, even if it just was a low whisper, her ears had perked it up, while her lips moved. "_ N-natsu .. "_

The sound of something snap, made the men scream again, as her head fell backwards in a bending position.

**" OI GET OUT FROM THE CAR NOW! DAMN IT ! "**

**" DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR WHAT?! "**

_"It's okay. I'm here."_ He promised out when she muttered her name so very weak, before looking around when he heard that snap and her head fell back. **"Lucy! No!"** He screamed out, looking down where she was pinned in her own car. He needed to get her out, _but, flames_, if he used them, the gas would catch, and that would be the end of her, _no matter how much he protected her from them._

**" OI GET OUT FROM THE CAR NOW! DAMN IT ! "**

**" DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR WHAT?! "**

He turned and growled low at the other males, and something must have scared them by the way he looked, longer teeth and some of the optics behind his eyes, where they had been repaired, glowed through, making his eyes look red, before he looked back at her again, those same optics scanning every angle of her before he pulled at the binds on her at the point they told him to, just in time, before something catches on the gas, and flames shot up around them.

* * *

She felt how hard it sudden got to breath, as another snap sound could be heard, and she felt how slowly her body glide downwards, as the car wobbled back and forth.

_It's okay. I'm here._

_Natsu? But why was he here? , was this really a bad nightmare, or was she already dead?_

Coughing roughly, the leak of the gas made her head spin, as it slowly poison her , for every breath she took through her nose. _She felt it,_ how the car wobbled more forwards. Whines from the metal, another snap could be heard, telling the second wire of the five ones had lost the hold.

_**Lucy! No!**_

His voice again, sounding more scared this time then before. Until she heard metal bends, and strong firm arms picked her up carefully and rushed fast away from the spot, before something she didn't saw, but could hear exploded , as she smelled fire. Hitting the grass, she felt_ someone_ over her, pushing her down in the grass with their own body.

First did panic pulled in her if it was a fucking pervert or something who tried to rape her, until she felt _the familiar smell_, _the breaths in her ear._

He wasn't sure how he'd done it, gotten her out of the car in time, but he had worked on impulse, panting over her as he protected her from the brunt of the explosion, a few bits of metal and other junk embedding themselves in his back, but, that didn't matter, _as long as Lucy was safe._

She had a broken leg, that was for sure, and she likely had breathed in a whole load of gas, he needed to get her to the hospital, and soon. Grunting he pulled himself up off the ground, and, without caring about the rest of the crowd that had gathered he picked her up, stole someones car, and drove, not sure how he still knew how to do it exactly, but he needed to get her to help.

_"It's gonna be okay, Princess. Promise."_

She coughed again, felt those arms pick her up, and carry her in bridal style, before she felt the softness of a seat under her, her eyes still closed, she didn't want to see the horror she had for the second time been in, as she heard his voice again.

_It's gonna be okay, Princess. Promise._

She felt tired all of the sudden, as she knew she shouldn't fall asleep with that much poison gas of diesel and beer? _Yes. It had been a beer truck .._ that's how that big glass piece was piercing her driver seat. But she was **_so_** tired. Opening her eyes, she couldn't see a thing, just something dark white was covering her eyes. Panting, she got out some words , _hoping he would understand her._

_" Gas, beer, poison , stay awake. "_

He blinked at that, before nodding, snapping his hand to the stereo in the car and turning it on, it was some horrible song, one he didn't like playing, but he didnt care as he turned it up as loud as it would go, it made his ears ring, he figured they had added stuff in so that they had become super-sensitive, but he had to deal, _anything to keep her awake._

Going as fast as being in the rain would take him, no point repeating what had already been done he swerved the car into the hospital emergency bay and carefully un-clipped her from the seat. _"Its going to be okay, Princess. I swear."_

_She'd be fine._

_She had to be._

_There was **no point **for him still being alive if she was only just going to leave him._

She started to slowly fell asleep, until a song could be heard, loud enough for her to grimace, but she was awake. Her head was pounding like crazy, but it was better this, then fall asleep and _never wake up again._

When she felt the car stopped, and the sound of the door to her right opened, she still was awake, as she felt his hands around her, unhook the seat belt around her, as she later felt him pick her up in his arms, shutting the car door behind him with help of one of his feet.

_It's going to be okay, Princess. I swear._

Looking at him, even if the blindfold was making her not to see him, she still turned her face to the way his voice come from, and smiled softly.

_" I trust you .. Natsu .. "_ , she mumbled and yawned big, feeling the sleep starter to take over once again.

**_"Lucy,_ stay awake."** He spoke a little louder than he needed to, when he saw that big yawn she made and how she kind of couldn't see him, even thought she had turned to face him. Jogging into the sliding doors of the hospital he was instantly rushed as a nurse had pressed the emergency alert button, Lucy taken out of his hands and an oxygen mask placed over her face.

**"Sir, you need to tell us what happened."** He heard a voice, but he barely listened as they started to roll the blonde away from him,  
_he needed to be with her he needed .._ **"Sir."**

_**"Car crash. Beer truck."** _That was all he got out before he pushed passed the doctor to be back closer to her, _he needed to be closer, he wouldn't leave her, not now._

* * *

She coughed again, before she felt some kind of mask over her face placed, made it easier to breath, but she still coughed. She heard voices, blurry and all.

_Natsu?! Where is Natsu?!_

Panic started to build up inside her, before she heard his voice, and her heart calmed down. Still with the blindfold over her eyes, she heard doors push opens, and then moved to another bed, just by screaming of the sudden pain she felt when the checked her weird looked leg.

**" Morphine 100 ml . "**

She shut her eyes hard, as she screamed in the mask when they moved her leg back to it's place again.

He was almost like a man possessed when she screamed, right at her side and holding her hand despite the fact they told him to stay back, but when they saw the look on his face, and that odd red glow to his eyes that he was seemingly getting when he got angry, they left him be, along with a tiny whisper he heard from a nurse hanging back.

_"I-Isnt that that boy w-who was in that nasty crash a year ago? I - I called him. He - He's supposed to be dead."_

He didnt pay them much mind, now wasn't the time to explain he was some kind of cyborg, Lucy wasn't well, and thats all that mattered.

**"I'm not leaving you, Princess."**

She felt a hand holding hers tight, telling her he was there, and it helped more then ever. Coughing once again, one of the nurses was whispering , she could hear that.

_Damn ._

Feeling the blind folder disappear from her eyes, she grabbed the oxygen mask with one of her hands, as she spoke, knowing they could hear her.

**" S-shut U-up Y-you I-in T-the B-back! "**, as she squeezed Natsu's hand harder in hers, and let the mask fall back over her face again.

_"Luce', its okay, dont worry."_ He didnt really care much what other people thought about whom he was or if he was alive or not,  
not at the moment anyway,_ just that she was okay._

Squeezing her hand back he caressed her forehead a little, not caring if they told him they couldn't touch her at all, actually, he'd likely loose it and set someone on fire.

_That… would not be a good idea._

_"Just keep the mask on, okay. It doesn't matter."_

She swallowed, before nodding slowly to him and shut her eyes. Feeling they worked on her, but the morphine had shut out the pain, made it paralyzed, as she slowly fell asleep.

The hours passed by, while the surgery was continuing, as she later got rolled out from the room and into a patient room with a small bed, a chair and a extra bed in case. She hadn't woke up from the surgery yet, as her leg was bandaged a lot.

He knew he promised her he wouldn't leave… _but what would she think when she woke up and he was there, and she actually realized what he had done.  
_ That he had broken out. Even more so when she realized he had _'rewritten'_ himself so they wouldn't be able to find him.

Watching her for awhile as she rested he sighed before kissing her lips soft. _"…Maybe you'll just think the whole thing was some dream…"_ He whispered before with one last sad glance in her direction he was gone.

Still asleep was the blonde, before late on the night, she woke up, looking around with sleepy eyes, and her voice in the same tone._ " Hello? "_But all she saw was a empty hospital bed, and her bag beside her, _no person at all._

_Had she dreamed about someone beside her?_

Shaking her head softly, she pushed her hair up from her eyes, as she opened the bag, look down on the small princess crown in silver she had hanging on the inside, she just sighed and shit the bag closed again.

A knock on the door, made her to look up. _" Yes? ",_ she mumbled, as a white lab coated man stepped inside, with a journal in his hands. **" You finally have woken up now, Miss, it was a rough time to get answer out of that friend of yours and your father is soon here, so rest miss, Heartfilia. "**, the doctor said, but frozen when she looked up with a empty expression.

_" Who is Heartfilia? "_

* * *

**.. R & R.**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


	4. The Memories of you

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

___" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**4 - The memories of you .**

* * *

**A few months later ..**

He hadn't intended to become some kind of mysterious savor figure, in fact, he had intended to stay out of anyone's view, but the more he traveled, the more he found people in trouble, and the more he was unable not to help them.

**Natsu Dragneel, **_was back… completely._ All his memories, **every last feeling,** he had been able to unlock and set back in his mind in the right place.

_And it hurt._

It hurt so very much that he had left her alone in that hospital bed that day, without so much of a real word,_ just a kiss, and regret._ But it was better this way, she could say she had no idea where **XXX7IF** had gone, that he must have stolen her key when she didn't realize when he had burst out in anger, just a ruse.

_That hurt even more._

* * *

The months had passed and the blonde had been transported over to their little summer house for some rest, while she slowly had get some memories back, but it wasn't much.

Sitting at the terrace, she watched a little blunette girl play around, laughing softly, as she was chasing a blue white furred kitty, which more was running away, trying to avoid those hands of hers.

A arm around her shoulder, before she felt a soft kiss on her forehead, she looked up, only to meet black eyes with a dark tone of blue in looking back down on her. _**" Fullbuster, "**_ she mumbled, as the male smiled and sat down beside her. **" Heartfilia. "** , he replied back, as she shrug her shoulders, and he let it pass this time.

**" She is pretty energetic, ne? ",** another voice said, as she looked up, seeing the same blunette, but more older smile at her. **_" Loxar . "_**, the blonde replied, as the blunette smiled again, sat down on the other side of the blonde and mumbled back; **" Heartfilia. ".**

He kept himself mostly to outer burrows and lusher area's, he didnt like being in big cities too much, too much attention if something inside of him made a noise or he got mad and his eyes glowed again. He'd realised that happened when he had gotten mad on his own, and caught his reflection in a small pool of water.

Hearing a giggle and a upset mewl a small cat ran right into his legs, and then up, making him groan out a little as the pain shot through him, the girl running up and gasping, eyes wide as she saw him. **"S-Sorry!"** She gave a bow. Smiling at her he unhooked the kitten from its place on his back, and handed it over to the girl. **"Its alright, but maybe you shouldnt chase him so much?"** He whispered, giving the girl a small ruffle on her bright blue hair. **"Do you live around here, little one? Its _pretty dense."_**

The blunette looked around after a while , before she looked over at the raven male beside the blonde. **" H-honey, Hoshi is missing .. "**, as the raven male frozen, looked up from the blonde to his wife, as he also scanned the backyard, and no little blunette girl was around laughing.

**" HOSHI! "**

They started to search around the house, while the blonde was sitting alone on the terrace, her leg was still in plaster, but she had two crutches to use if she needed to move to another spot. Taking a bite of the vanilla filled donuts she had in a basket behind her, she listened to the sounds of the birds, and enjoyed the suns warm shine on her.

Hoshi on the other hand was petting the blue white kitten in her arms, as she looked on the pinkette in front of her. **" I don't live here, I'm visit my _auntie,_ Sir! "** , she replied, and pet the kitten more in her arms. **" Are you looking for someone, sir? "**

He smiled at her. **"I see. No, I'm not looking for anyone."**

Well, not in a physical sense, he did feel odd without that blonde around. Smiling her still he got down a little closer to her level. "**Where does your _Aunt_ live? You're not too far I hope."** He'd hate for the the cute little girl to be lost… but as he thought on it she looked _rather familiar._

* * *

_[[ "Gray and Juvia had their baby."_

_"Really? Awesome!"_

_"You really think thats awesome?"_

_"Yea', might settle the perv down a little."]]_

* * *

_**"…Hoshi."**_

The little blunette girl giggled, before she looked around and saw the top of the white house mansion, as she pointed to it. **" Over there, Sir. "**, she replied, before she pet the kitten in her arms again. **" it's her kitty also .. "** , she continued, before she looked down. **" But I'm to scared for _Armor Lady,_ who is living over there .. ",** she muttered and pointed to the red big house with metal silver roof, as a big doberman dog was guarding it, _growling._

**"Armor-"** He stopped, _Erza_, of course she was scared of Erza, but if she was Hoshi, and _Armor Lady_ was Erza then _her aunt was…_

He coughed, looking down at the girl. **"You should get home, or to your _Aunt Lucy,_ okay? Its not safe for you to be out here on your own, okay?"** He gave her a kind face, but he was tense, _he was close, so very, very close to her, and it hurt._

_**"HOSHI! HOSHI!"**_

Hoshi looked up on the pinkette, before she tilt her head to the side. **" How do you know _Auntie Luucie?_ "**, she questioned, a bit surprised , but still confused. Hearing her parents calling her name, she watched the pinkette for a bit, before she shouted back.

**" MAMA PAPA, OVER HERE! "** , as a raven haired male came out through some bushes and picked her up, **" Hoshi don't run aw- "**, only to froze right there, staring on the pinkette, while a blunette come out through same bushes, doing the same, but froze behind her husband. **" No-No way .. "** , the blunette whispered.

**"I did-"** He stopped, he had slipped up, he had used her name before he paused.** "No, dont c-."** Too late, a raven haired male and a blunette female had come rushing through the bushes, and they had seen him.

He stood still, blinking at them for a moment. _Pretend you dont remember them, pretend your just that stupid robot they wanted you to be._ He told himself. **"Are they your parents?"** He said in a dullish tone, almost monotone, he had to be XXX7IF, _not Natsu Dragneel._

Hoshi looked on the pinkette, then over to her parents as she nodded. "** Yes, this is Mama, and Papa, But how do you know_ Auntie Lucie?_ ",** she replied and faced him again.

A loud bark could be heard, before a red haired woman stepped out from the red house and unleashed the doberman, so it could run free around in the yard, while she was watching him. Looking around, she spotted some pink hair and in fold of black and two blue dark ones. "** No way .. "** , she gasped for herself, before rushing fast down the yard with her dog right behind her, as she stopped at the big gate. Opened it, and shut it behind, as the doberman was barking after her, but gave up after a while.

**" Fullbuster Family "** , she replied, before turning her eyes to the pinkette. **" Dragneel . "**

He tensed, the little girl was as big mouthed as her father, she would blow things before he could get to safety, and then he shivered a little, a shiver he would always get when a certain red head was around, turning to face her, still looking as blank as he could he blinked at her.

**"I dont know who that is."** The monotonousness in his voice was more than enough to hide his lie, along with the ways he had learnt to manipulate the way the optics made his eyes look.

They all had to be here didn't they, _with Lucy…_ Erza had likely taken his spot after he had died, or, not died. _It was still confusing to him._

Erza glared at the pinkette, before she grabbed the scarf around his neck , and pulled him with her to the big gate. **" Fool with me once I can handle, BUT LIE TO ME DRAGNEEL IS UNACCEPTABLE! "** , she growled, as she whistled on her dog, which looked more then happy for biting the man his owner had with her in.

**" E-ERZA ! O-OI ! "** , The raven male said, named Gray, as he whispered something in his wife's ear, and then rushed after the red haired woman. Juvia, as the mother to Hoshi, picked her little girl up in her arms, before she hurried into the bushes, in case the blonde had come to see what was such noise about. "**_ Sweetie,_** **listen on mama now, don't tell Auntie Lucy about what you saw, okay? We don't want her in tears again, okay? "**

As the little blunette girl nodded to her mother. _**" okay mama.. "**_

He let him take her, still keeping that blank look, even when she had whistled for the dog. **"I dont know who that is."** He repeated again, he would keep it up, he had to. It was too hard otherwise. **"No. Thats wrong."** He added on, they would have known that it was Lucy's card he had used to escape that night, it would have been on record. "**I know who that was. I used her."** It hurt, so much, to say that. But he had to, he had to convince them he was not who he was.

_It hurt too much._

Gray catch them right in time, as he heard Erza speak about something, just the team knew, no one else. "** She lost everything, Natsu .. she can't even remember who she is, or what she had been doing these past months years. She is like a shell. Talks to us through our last names, doesn't smile so much, while she just pet for the most this blue white cat she got not long time ago, as she found in a basket outside her door , with a small note in. She is not even Lucy anymore. She is _empty,_ Natsu .. "**

Gray stared on Erza in silent, before he sighed. It was no point to hide it anymore. **" You should .. visit her .. see it with your own eyes, flame brain. ".** he muttered out.

He closed his eyes and looked away a little, he couldnt keep this up, _not now._ **_"…I left her that."_ **He confessed, he had found the little kitten on his own, and wanted to leave him as a reminder that he was still thinking about Lucy, constantly. The tiny note had just been a simple message, in his messy handwriting.

_I still love you, Princess._

_But… if she didn't remember, if she didn't… _looking back at them his face was filled with complete and utter regret, and he looked almost as if he was ready to burst into tears. **"I - I cant."** He uttered, **"I left her.. I hurt her… I used her."** That hadnt been a lie, _he felt like he had just used her for his own freedom._

And at the same time, _he wanted, **no**, **needed, to see her.**_

* * *

Erza sighed, before she looked on gray, and then hit the head on the pinkette so hard as possible. **" NATSU DRAGNEEL! ARE YOU A FUCKING PUSSY OR A MAN?! "** , she growled all of the sudden, before Gray jumped high, _afraid he was next on the line._

**" VISIT HER IF YOU STILL CARE FOR HER, OR LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I MAKE BUTCH HUNT YOU DOWN THE HILLS! "** , she continued, crossed her arms over her chest, as the black doberman come up to his owners side, when he heard his own name be called. Gray rubbed his back head, as he nodded to the pinkette. **" I agreed with Erza this time .. if you care for her, go and visit her .. and _if you don't .._ then you should leave, before she sees you. "**

He growled a little, those dark colored optics making his eyes flash red for a moment. **"Dont you DARE say I don't care for her!"** His voice was dangerous. **"I was the one that saved her that night! If it wasnt for me she'd be dead like I was!"** He turned on the dog a little when he was mentioned, and it made the large dog shrink back a little, this male was obviously an alpha in his mind.

**"Dont you think its hard for me too! I KNOW she's not herself, I've been watching her! The cat isnt the only thing I've left for her! I LOVE HER!"** He screamed, not caring if anyone heard him at all, a few tears starting to squeeze their way from his eyes. **"…I love her… _and I left her."_**

Erza looked at him, before a sneer got born on her lips, as she put a arm around his neck, ruffling his pink hair hard. **" I knew you couldn't keep up with that lie anymore! "** , she laughed, while Gray saw the dog backed away, as he later frozen and looked down on the pinkette. **" Then why are you not a man enough and take those fucking balls, if you have some and visit her, damn it! "** , he snapped, as Erza nodded. **" Go before I forbid you . ",** she growled, her voice was so cold, so icy it made even her own dog back more then ever.

He made a noise that sounded like a _'Tch'_ as she laughed, pulling her hand of him like it was something disgusting and glaring on them both. **"You can't forbid me to do anything, _Sca-aaarlet."_** He used her last name, and he never had used last names, so he hoped it got the point across that he was pissed as all hell if she had just played that stupid game to weed out his lie.

Stepping away from them he glared a little more, eyes still red. "**Fine. If it gets you both off my fucking back I will go and see her."** He made it sound like a bad thing, but it wasn't, maybe that was just the excuse he used for himself _to let himself see her._

Walking back through the brush he found the white summer house, he knew the place, of course he did, it was where they had first..

And then he saw her, looking down at the little blue and white kitten in her hands, listening to young Hoshi as she spoke rather fast, Juvia's eyes widening when she saw him appear, but he ignored her, taking long strides before he was standing just below the low deck, making him have to look up to see her eyes, just a little.

**"Hello Princess."**

* * *

Erza looked at the pinkette , before she turned her eyes to the raven male beside her, just a eyebrow up, like: _' I told you so .. ' ,_ while he in return snickered. "** Oh? Pretty cocky huh? You know I can stop you if I want to, Dragneel! "** , she shouted back, when the pinkette started to leave.

In the same time Hoshi was in full mood to speak about how Happy had clawed Gray's face once, as the blond listened, while she pet the blue white cat of hers in the lap. Not even hearing how someone walked up to her, before standing almost in eye level with her, suddenly her hand on the kitten in her lap stopped.

_Hello Princess._

Looking up, she meet onyx black eyes with her lifeless brown ones, as her head started to spin . Still looking into those eyes, she felt it was hard to breathe, like the air started to slowly sink around her. Her mouth opened to say something, but shut itself right after, while she just stared on him. Her hands started to shake, her heart was beating like crazy inside the chest of hers.

**_" U-uh u-uh … "_**

She didnt look well, she looked, dead, and it wasnt a good thing to see. But he pushed it a side. He could see her trying to breathe, trying to work things out, and she could only stammer.

_"Its okay if you don't remember me, Princess. It might be better that way, actually."_ He whispered low, but he knew she could hear him as he took two more steps, onto the deck and ended up on one knee beside her, patting the kitten in her lap as it made a happy purr. _"I'm just looking out for you."_ He whispered again, brushing his hand on hers for a moment before looking back into her dull brown eyes. Still pretty, even like that. "_I'm glad you like the kitten, by the way."_

The blonde never avoid her eyes from the pinkette, either did she stop stammer, as white images slowly started to flash by her retina, made her getting it even more harder to breathe.

* * *

_{ " ... why are you doing that! Mou! I hate when you call me that! " _  
_Laughter. " Aw ... I know you do, but you are my princess .. " }_

* * *

That voice, same voice as the man in front of her had. _She k-knew him? But w-who was he?  
_Not even been able to think about it more, another memory flashed by.

* * *

_{ " Hey ... "_  
_" yes, princess? "_  
_" .. would you like to get married someday? "_  
_" Princess .. , you are flattering me ~ "_  
_" ...! I'm just asking ! "_  
_" Hehe, I know - I know .. and yea, maybe .. " }_

* * *

**"I'm sorry I left… I really am."** He didn't care if she didn't understand, he just had to speak, had to get it out before he…

_Left again…_

**"But it was easier for you that way. Or, I thought it would be… I didn't expect you to lose your memories. You could have just told them that 777XIF used you… made you think he was me, so he could escape…"** He sighed, still looking into those stunning eyes of hers.

* * *

_[[ High Limbic Activity, Hippocampus region. Long Term Memory. Significant Damage detected. ]]_

* * *

He sighed as the readout flashed over his eyes, reaching his hand up and tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she had let it get long, or just forgot about it, either was possible.

_"…I love you Lucy…"_

* * *

She was shaking more, feeling her head spun faster and faster, as memory after images after voices flashed by, filling her up piece by piece. The blonde heard him, but she still didn't understand, or couldn't speak back, _yet._ Spinning and shaking was all her brain and body did, as she felt something touched her chin, tucking some of her own hair behind her ear.

_… I love you Lucy …_

_Lucy._

_Lucy._

_love you .._

**_Luce .._**

Gasping loud, she grabbed his hand with her right one, meet his eyes with hers in silent. "_ Natsu .. ",_ she whispered, before her eyes rolled backwards, and she fell forwards.

He smiled, just for a moment when she whispered his name before it fellas her eyes rolled and she slumped forwards. **"Lucy!"** He yelped out, moving the small kitten off of her lap so he could face her completely.

* * *

_[[ Vitals; High - Stable._

_Brain Activity; High - Trama Detected. ]]_

* * *

_"Its okay Luce'."_ He whispered softly, caressing her face once more before he had picked her up out of the chair and walked her inside, not caring about the looks from the others that had watched this whole scene, taking her indoors and letting her lay on her bed was her best bet for the time being.

Gently he placed her down on her bed, her hair fanning out like a halo, and making her look more like a Princess than ever, he felt. _"I'll stay until you wake, Princess."_

* * *

**.. R & R.**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


	5. The past of ours

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

___" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**5 - The past of ours .. **

* * *

_" Hey wait on me! , mou you are to fast ! " , a little blonde girl was chasing someone in the high grass, as she stopped just a bit to catch her breath. It was summer. The flowers was flowering, the grass was greener then ever, while the horses and the other animals they had on the yard was outside and happy by the lovely heat and breeze they felt._

_" Haha, it is just because you are not eating green stuff like I do! " , a teasing boy voice could be heard somewhere in the grasses, as the little blond pouted. " Not my fault mom makes so yummy cookies! " , she answered back, before she felt arms around her waist and she was up in the air. " KYAAA! Put me down m-meanie! " , she yelled, but the boy just laughed, before he flipped her so she was facing him, and then put her down. " Luice, you will never catch me if you continue eat cookies .. " , the little boy said, as she touched his spiky, pinky hair and giggled. " Yuu ith! ", she belt out, before rushing off fast, as the little pinkette blushed a bit, before he realized what she just had done. "** LUUUICE YOU CHEATED! "** , he yelled back, before running after her._

* * *

As she slept he kept an eye on her vitals and other things thanks to the robotics inside of him. He could hear the rest of the group from there place inside the house, whispering about he and Lucy both, but he didnt care too much, _if they wanted answers they would come and ask him._

Sighing he relaxed back before he felt something hot and burning at the base of his neck. **"W-Wha-?"**

* * *

_[[ Manual Remote Override, Activated. ]]_

_The large red letters flashed over his view and he tensed, Remote Override. Someone was trying to take control of the robotics inside of him._

_[[ Memory Switch. - Default Memory Hearfiliatech/JHeartfilia/Level100/777XIF/Recode. ]]_

* * *

He stilled, _Memory Switch… JHeartfilia… Recode._

Before Natsu could even act he screamed, yes, the buff male screamed in pain as it fell as if everything inside of him was burning, on fire. Taking his head he clawed at it as he felt the things inside of him scratching and moving on his brain, rewriting the computer chips, rewriting him.

* * *

_Falling down in the grass, she laughed, before she got pinned down by the little pinkette, as he gasped out; " Gotcha! "_

_Laying there, she looked into those onyx black eyes of his, as her eyes in some way melted. The brown tone was more like honey, and made even the little boy on top of her to blink twice, before he leaned downwards. " Luice .. " , he mumbled low, as she touched his spiky messy pink toned hair with one of her hands. " Nasu .. " , she mumbled back, their eyes slowly closing, before their lips was almost just a millimeter away from touching each other._

_" LUCY, TIME TO EAT! " , a sudden loud voice said, made the both small kids come back to sense, as the pinkette got of her fast, and then run off down the hill, to his house. " BYE LUICE! " , he yelled, as the little blond was still laying in the grass, her cheeks so red, as a hand fell on her lips. " we amost kiched .. " , she muttered, and then got up from the grass, " I'M COMING MAMA! ", the blond girl yelled back, before she run down the other side of the big hill and to the big white house, which was the summer house of theirs._

* * *

He kept screaming and yelling, causing both Erza and Gray to see what was going on, but there was nothing they could do, there was nothing he could do, but scream in pain as everything was changed and moved inside of him

_[[ Transfer, 75% complete. ]]_

**STOP! STOP! STOP!**

He screamed in his mind, trying to override the override, but he couldnt, even with all this robotics inside of him he was no match for the mind of Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father. Actually tugging some of his hair out he stilled, eyes going wide for a moment, optics flaring, before he fell forwards onto the floor.

_[[ Reboot in progress…]]_

* * *

**Happy Birthday Lucy**

_" HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY LUCY! ", a red haired teenage girl said, as she hugged the surprised blond in the door way to her own house. " E-Erza, you are c-choking m-me! ", the blonde exclaimed out through the air space she could get. " Ah sorry sorry .. " , the scarlet said, as she rubbed the back of her head. " It's just .. you are so cute when you look so surprised! " , she continued, as the blond laughed softly and smiled at her friend. " Thanks Erza .. "_

_Getting hugged by more people and congratulated, it was finally time for the cake. Getting placed in a leather chair, she got pretty surprised of holding the cake knife in her right hand, while the big cake got rolled into the room, and stopped a bit away from her._

_" Happy Birthday~ ooh yeaaah, happy b-bbbirth-thth aaaay! "_

_A sudden male voice started to sing like a rocker, before she just stared on her cake, where the lock on it flied of and -_

_" NATSU?! ", she gasped loud, as a bare chested pinkette showed himself out of the cake, and leaned forward , so some cream from the cake got on his skin. " Happy Birthday, Princess .. ", he said in a mick, as she was blushing like never before._

* * *

_[[ Boot up sequence._

_…_

_Complete_

_Start memory diagnostic._

_…_

_Complete_

_Vitals initializing._

_…_

_Complete_

_Magic Core installation check._

_Magic Core Found. Booting. ]]_

Eyes blinked open as the pinkette pulled himself off the floor, hands flying away as he did so, his eyes dull, and it was easy enough to see the optics that worked behind them, giving his eyes that odd dull glow.

_[[ Objective update - Return to Heartfilia Labs. ]]_

Without a word the male moved, his face set in a grim line as he left the large summer house, actually breaking into the expensive car that sat out the front in the drive before speeding off.

_[[ 777XIF Heartfilialabs - Objective Understood and Underway. ]]_

The communication was sent via the wireless he had inside of him, the one thing that Natsu Dragneel had not found, and had not known about. Jude Heartfilia's plan for a super soldier, one that did was ever he was commanded, was coming to fruition.

Fast up sat the blond when she had woken , breathing faster then ever before, as some persons rushed into the bedroom of hers and felt relief when they saw she was awake.

**" _Aunt Luice,_ don't scare us like that! ",** a blunette little girl said, before she slapped her both hands over her mouth. As the blonde blinked, before she smiled at Hoshi, her first smile on such a long time, and stretched out a hand to the girl. _" Little Hoshi .. "_ , she said softly, as the little blunette frozen, before she shine up and rushed over to the blond. "**_ AUNTIE LUICE! "_ **, she yelled back and hugged the blond around her throat. **" You are back! "**

Juvia and Gray smiled at her, as the scarlet woman stepped also inside, before she smiled too. **" Welcome back Lucy .. "**, they all three said, as she smiled in return. _" Thanks .. Juvia, Gray and Erza .. "_, she answered.

Blank faced, silent and imposing, that was what the pinkette was as he stood next to the graying blond haired male, a smug look on his face as his plan had worked.

_Oh_, he knew that his daughter had been _'fooling around'_ with her childhood friend and guard, and it had been he that had hired that driver a year ago to kill the boy, his daughter was a Heartfilia _not some common riff raff of a girl._

But when she had suggested to use the boys body for the 777X project, a world of possibilities had opened up to the elderly male. There would be no one better than the buff boy, hard headed, and stubborn.

And then he had to retain his memories and _everything was ruined… for a time…_

* * *

Talking for a while, the blonde looked around, as she used the crutches to move around in the house, taking in every single moment and memory she had expense around here. Moving out on the terrace, she saw the blue white kitty sitting in the shadows, physicking some butterfly _or was it a insect?,_ She couldn't really tell which that far of a distance she was standing.

Sitting down in the small chair, she took a sip of the vanilla tea , Juvia had made to her, knowing it was her favorite tea after all, before she all of the sudden dropped the tea cup, as it smashed into pieces on the terrace, while her eyes never leaved the blue white kitten of hers.

Juvia come out from the house running, when she had heard the crash and stared on her friend. **" L-lucy, are you okay? "**

But all the blonde did was saying one thing. _" Where is **Natsu."**_

* * *

Taking a small drink of the tea that had been made for him, Jude Heartfilia leant back in his chair a little, looking down his nose at the well dressed male that stood before him, whose eyes glanced over between the older man, and the tall, blank looking, pinkette behind him.

**"Well, that is a _shame,_ Johnson…. 777XIF, how about you show our friend here what happens when people cant pay up."** Jude Heartfilia laughed low.

**"Yes, sir."** 777XIF spoke monotone and low, blinking once before he moved from where he had been standing as still as a statue, while the young male, Johnson, cowered away. _**"N-No, please! G-Give me m-m-more time!"**_

They hadn't even been able to stop her, until she had taken her fathers expensive 200 billion jewels car from the garage and then racing off to the only place she knew where her father was. Speeding more then it was allowed on the road, she decided to let her father take those hits. **_Not her._ **Looking down on the register sign she had on the square beside the radio, she smirked when all of the sudden blue lights and sirens started to come closer. _" oh you wanna play eh? , well then, let's race cops .. "_, she snickered, and pressed the screen, while another register sign came up on the car, _showing it belonged to her father,_ but he was long away from paying of this car on a loan.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CAR IS STOLEN?! IT WAS AT THE- Lucy.."** Jude Heartfilia slammed his phone down, growling low in his throat before he turned to the pinkette beside him. **"777XIF, prepare for my daughter to arive."**

**_Daughter, Lucy… LUC-_**

_[[ Forced Override Enabled. ]]_

**"Yes, sir."** He blinked once, before leaving the room, walking through the halls of the larger Heartfilia estate, ending up standing outside of the door, blinking slow.

_[[ New Command, Lucy Heartfilia to Jude Heartfilia.]]_

Sliding in on the gravel road to the big laboratory, she had already shaken of the cops long time ago. Skid into the gates smoothly, as the tires screamed in protest at the gravel under them, before she pressed the brake so hard and rough, as dust smoked around the car, when she stepped out from it, and turned to the big metal building with firm steps.

Stopping in the end of the stone stairs, she meet him.

_Onyx black eyes meet her brown honey ones in silent._

**Natsu.**_** No. **_**777XIF.**

* * *

_[[ Lucy Heartfilia. 23._

_Former Employee of Heartfilia Tech._

_(Fired for aiding 777XIF escape.)_

_High Priority. ]]_

**_LUCY! L-_**

_[[ Override enabled.]]_

**"Lucy Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia requests you see him in his office. I am to escort you."** Monotone and dead, that was the only way he could be described as he looked at the blonde before him. Natsu Dragneel ever so desperately trying to break out of those binds, only to be pushed back again by more and more coding.

_At some point, the human wouldnt exist anymore, it would just be the body, more robot than man._

She didn't move a single step while he spoke. Dead? Yes. Robot? Yes. She had felt something was different when her father had started to take more and more commands over what she was going to do with her project. Either had he protest when she wanted or well Natsu had wanted her to try her new project on him, in case something would happened to him, he wanted to get a second life time beside his princess. But this .This wasn't even what she had thought he was going to turn to.

Lifting her head up a bit, her chin sharp and firm , while she still looked at him. **" Oh? He can't even meet me out here, huh? _Such a shame ."_** , she replied back, before she grabbed the knife from the left pocket on her shorts, throw away the crutches, as she used the tiles for some support, and then pulled down the knife to her leg. **" I count to three .. and if he isn't outside by then, I will jump of this tiles . "**, she continued, her face was serious more then ever, as she was holding the knife close to her leg. **" One! "**

_One!_

He blinked once, then twice, waiting for whatever command would come next, before he took her hand hard, the one she was holding the knife with, blinking once more, seemingly not caring that he might be hurting the girl.** "I am to escort you to his office."** He repeated again, no other commands had come, so all he could assume, thanks to his programming, that he still had to do the same thing, by any means necessary.

**LUCY! LUCY H-**

_[[ Overri- ]]_

**NO! YOU WONT SHUT ME UP! LUCY! LUCY!**

_"…Princess…"_

She glared at him when he grabbed her hand with the knife in so hard, as a low growling escaped her lips. _This is not Natsu, This is not Natsu ! ,_ she replied in her mind all the time, before she spun her healthy leg, as it hit his gut hard, so he lost the hold of her arm, while she jumped away one one leg, as she still was glaring at him. **" Hurt me once, I can handle it, but hurt me twice, you are so dead! "** , she snapped, before her mouth shut itself.

_…. Princess …._

Holding the knife in her hand again, she stared on him. **" No, I won't listen! It's fake! "**

* * *

**" No, I won't listen! It's fake! "**

**_Wont listen…_**

**_Fake…_**

**_….Lucy…_**

_[[ Default Memory - Natsu Dragneel - Deleted.]]_

The pinkette stumbled back, even after she had kicked him and glared once more, blinking again there was an odd beep, an external warning that something inside of him had been deleted.

_Natsu had been deleted…_

Moving in once more the door swung open.

**"Lucy Heartfilia, that is enough!"**

* * *

**.. R & R.**

**Thanks for all faves,Reviews and Author Follows !**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


	6. I love you, My Princess

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

___" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**6 - _..I love you, My Princess .._**

* * *

Lucy glared at the pinkette, before her eyes turned to her father in the door way. **" Tch, you don't boss over me! "**, she growled, still her knife ready. **" I knew I shouldn't had trust you using Natsu! "**, she continued, her voice so cold so full of hate red and hate for her own father and everything that had happened.

**"You're still under my roof girl! So watch your tongue!"** Jude snapped in the direction of his daughter before giving a cruel laugh. **"Dragneel was nothing, I dont understand why you're getting so worked up. _After all you had nothing with him,right?"_** He used the same words that his daughter had done the first time she had been asked about her relationship with her guard and childhood friend. **"And you are deluding yourself if you think this"** He pointed in the direction of what was Natsu's body. **"is Dragneel. He is dead, Lucy. He died almost two years ago now. Whatever 777XIF was before I fixed it was just some coding error."**

_A trick… not real… wont fall for it…_

_Not Natsu…_

_Dead…_

_…Dead…_

Lucy glared on her father, feeling her blood was boiling of anger, as the knife she was holding in got deeper into her hand, before she clenched the free hand of hers hard to a fist, and shut her eyes. **" You think I'm stupid? You think I'm just a doll for you or something? "** , she replied, before her lips turned up to a smirk, and her eyes shot open, facing her own father. **" You think money can save you, and control peoples mind, _who can hide the truth behind accident you own created .. "_** , she continued, taking a step closer to the pinkette, as she grabbed his arm, pull him to her chest, while she lay a leg around his waist, hooked a around around his chest, as she leaned her chin against his shoulder, not even letting her father away with her eyes a single bit.

**"And yes, I lied to you before . And I lied now to him. ** **I know he is inside here, even if you so want him to be your damn robot, he won't! Because Natsu is still inside, _how much you even put in his brain or body. "_,** she continued , stroking a finger against the jaw line on the pinkette.

**" So game over 'daddy', I know what you did. I know who you paid for getting rid of him, but you never NEVER counted that I would be with him that night, until you heard the news from the man you paid, his last words was; _" She was with him sir, I'm sorry "_**_,_** before he died.** **_You scar my heart ,_ and I will never forgive you, _and Natsu._ Natsu is the _one I love_, and I'm quitting as a 'doll' for _your dirty filthy money experiment! "_**

The pinkette didnt move a muscle when she had pulled him in so very close, and in such an affectionate manor, just blinking again, likely not even listening to the conversation, blinking again at her comment about Natsu being inside him still as she stroked his jawline.

**"Natsu Dragneel has been deleted."** He spoke plain, and Jude Heartfilia just smirked.

**"You here that. Deleted. Gone. D-E-A-D… and yes, I did pay that fool to kill him. You can do _better Lucy,_ better than some pink haired boy whose parents were farmers." **Jude laughed low. "**And it doesnt matter _what you do Lucy, I own him, and I own you."_**

_She doesnt want me…_

_I need to go…_

_…So she can find happiness…_

_She needs a real Prince…_

* * *

She froze just right there in the spot, before her bangs covered her eyes. _It couldn't be true! No! No way!_

Her heart hurt so much, as she faced the pinkette. _No .. Please. . don't say that .. please .. ,_ she begged in her mind, grabbed the chin of the boy she always had loved. Always had wanted be the one with, even lost her virgin to, everything she had been planned as little about her future was Natsu in. _He couldn't be dead!_

**" Natsu, oi don't lie! You are there, right? RIGHT?! "** , she started, touching the cheeks of his with both her hands, the knife back in her left pocket. **" Natsu, please .. if you are in there .. please listen! I don't want anyone else then you, I don't want any other man touching me, kissing me, hugging me, making love to me , because I only want you! So Please Natsu, if you are in there **_.. please .. be my prince .. be my guard, my protector .. please .. "_, she whispered, her eyes tears filled to the limit, _but she wouldn't cry, not in front of her father!_

Placing her lips against his, she gave a soft kiss , like their first kiss had been, while a low low whisper escaped her lips, brushing against his.

_" I love you, Natsu .. "_

Jude just smirked that smug little smirk, he had won, the boy was dead, and there was no way his daughter would leave until she found a way to 'bring him back'. Walking back inside he shut the door with a click, leaving his distressed daughter with the body of her once boyfriend, _nay, fiancee._

777XIF just blinked down at the blonde as she begged, tears in her honey brown eyes as she touched his face, begging and begging. Begging for someone that wasnt there. "Nats-" He had gone to repeat the message about Natsu being deleted, only to have her kiss him so soft, but her so passionate, her lips brushing his as she spoke out those words.

_**"…. RIGHT?!**_

_**..please listen!**_  
_**..want you!**_

_**…my Prince!**_

_**I love you Natsu…"**_

_Lucy…._

**"Data recovery… Natsu Dragneel… In Progress."**

She fell down on her knees, while tears fell down her cheeks in silent. **_No .. NO! ,_** she grabbed her head with both her hands, tugging her hair like never before, as she shook her head mentally. _He can't be dead!_

_Data recovery … Natsu Dragneel … In Progress._

_No way .. had she heard right?_ _Or was it just a hallucination of what she wanted him to say?_ Looking up from the ground of gravels, to the standing pinkette, she swallowed, before she slowly got up, still tears streaming down her cheeks, as she looked at him.

**" N-natsu .. are y-you there? "**

He fell like a marionette with its strings cut, completely in a heap on the ground, not moving…

_… and not breathing._

The only things that indicated that something might have been happening was the odd twitch of a finger, or his eyes fluttering behind closed lids.

**"Error. Data Recovery causing vital replacements to malfunction. Synthetic Heart going into Cardiac Arrest."**

_**"N-Natsu… are y-you there?"**_

_I'm t-trying Lucy!_

_…. I'm trying_

_Its dark…_

_and my chest hurts…_

She stared at him, before crawling over where he was laying. **Fire.**_ Fire could help!_ _But where would she find it?_ Looking around, she spot some dry grass not far away from them. _That will do .._ , she thought, grabbed the knife out of her left pocket, as she reflected the blade in the sun, and then to the dry grass, and waited.

_" It's okay Natsu .., I won't leave, I will help .. " _, she answered, closed her eyes, begged so deep she could, before she smelled burnt grass. Opening her eyes, she saw the fire slowly getting born in the dry grass, as she grabbed it, ignoring the heat, while she crawled over to the pinkette, showing the fire. "_ E-eat .. "_

_Lucy… I'm kinda scared._

_Its so dark…._

_and empty…_

Graying pink lips opened at the command to eat, letting the fire slip down inside, finding its place inside of him, Synthetic Heart, otherwise called the Magic Core.

_"Heart repair beginning. Data almost unrecoverable."_

The longer it would take for the robotics to repair the parts, the further and further Natsu Dragneel was slipping into the '_other side',_ the body couldn't replace the data and repair at the same time.

The only way that could happen was if he was _'plugged in'_ to something that could either store the _'data'_ or work on the repairs._ It was a dangerous balance._

* * *

_What could she do?!  
**She would lost him if this continued! **_

Thinking fast and quick, she knew they wouldn't let her get inside the laboratory. Either would sneak in be a good idea with this fucked up leg of hers. Thinking more and more, she had to delete the second version, the one her father had created. Her codes and everything was inside the lab _.. how could she do it without those?!_

Worried and in the same way thinking , she ended up with her face against his chest. **" I'm so sorry Natsu .. If I hadn't show him my notes, and tell about you .. this would never had happened.. I'm so sorry! "** , she replied over and over, while tears streamed down her face. _" If I just .. had stopped you that night .. "_, she started, before another river of tears streamed down her cheeks.

_" I'm so sorry Natsu …. I love you .. "_

**"L-Lucy…"** The voice was quiet, weak, and almost not even understandable, but it was there, just. **"N-No, I'm s-s-sorry… I s-should ha-have g-gone so fast… j-just p-promise me…. Promise me you w-wont…"**

**"Data corrupted."**

_"Promise me you wont hurt yourself over this…_

_It was my time._

_Two years ago…_

**_…I love you. My Princess."_**

* * *

**.. R & R.**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


	7. …Like a storybook, huh, Princess?

**The Second Chance ..  
_Au - Story_**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Fairy Tail , or it's characters.**

**Summary;**

_Everyone deserves a second chance, right? So it wouldn't be wrong .._

_" If you want to be dead and not here, I will stop this pain , Natsu .. "__  
_

* * *

**7- …Like a storybook, huh, Princess?**

* * *

Lucy heard him, but she knew she couldn't do a single thing right now. _Her father had won._ Lifting her head up, tears still streamed down her cheeks, while she saw him slowly disappear in front of her. Touching his almost cold cheeks, she placed a last kiss on his lips, before she shook roughly. "_** N-natsu .. I love y-you t-too .. ! "**_ , she whispered, stroking his spiky pinky hair one last time, _as she shut his eyelids down._

_Smile .. Smile .. don't cry princess .. smile .._

His words from their times together echo in her mind, as she forced a smile on her lips, _even if the tears fell down her cheeks in the same time._

_He was gone._

_" Rest in Peace Natsu .. and wait for me .. "_, she whispered, picked up the lifeless body of the pinkette in her arms, as she walked down the stone stairs, and off to her fathers car she had used earlier. Laying him in the backseat, she got into the car herself, started it, and drive off. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, while she drived, _her heart hurt so much_, while every beat was like thousand needles, _piercing through her heart each time._

_Bump, bump, sob. - Bump, bump, sob._

_{{ "Oi! What are you crying for?"_

_"I'm not…"_

_Arms around a small waist._

_"Yes you are. Are people pickin' on ya at school again?"_

_"…Yes."_

_"Do you need your big strong Prince to come and beat them up?"_

_"Natsssu!" Giggles._

_"Smile. Dont cry Princess. Smile." }}_

* * *

_Lucy… Lucy is crying._

_Why wasn't she smiling?_

_She was supposed to be smiling._

_Always._

A gasp, loud and strong echoed out in the backseat of the car as blood pumped back around the pinkette's body.

_"Repairs complete. Data recovery attempt one, in progress."_

Her father had won, so easy was it so see. _He was dead, gone ,_ left her alone on this planet called earth, living through the hell she had been easier living with when _he had been there._ Turning out on the big motor way, she tried to think where she was going to buried him.

_Maybe the hill where they had played as little?_ _She didn't know._

Suddenly hearing a sound in the back of the car, she almost lost the control over the car, as she fast drove into the road side, and turned her head backwards fast. Staring on the now breathing pinkette, she couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

_H-he is a-alive? .. he is alive … a-aaalive .._

**" NATSU! "**

He heard it, _her cry, her half joyful half pained cry, it was distant, but he had heard it,** and it was enough.**_

_He wasn't a robot, he was a human, a real human._

_A_

_living_

_breathing_

_human._

Gasping again fingers flexed, as if trying to see if they could work, motor skills, reading, writing, it was all being tested. Just like that first time he had woken like this, but this time, he was doing it himself, or, the robotic side of him was.

_"Data recovery successful."_

His own voice spoke, even if it wasnt him using it, but that would have been enough for Lucy to know that he was there. _**Just. Only just.**_

_He would beat even death if his Princess wouldn't smile._

**_"M-My h-head hurts…"_**

She stared at him, as the tears still flowed down her cheeks, tearing up while her cheeks was all flushed up, she throw herself onto him, made them both hit the backseat, as she hugged his throat, while her face was nuzzled into his chest. **" N-natsu! T-thank g-god! "** , she sobbed against his chest, but this was not sadness anymore. It was relief, the joy of tears, for finally seeing or meeting the one she loves and would even die for.

_The one she wants to spend her life with , and grow old with._

He grunted a little when she landed on top of him in the back seat, still too weak to be able to do much, even move, but a small smile graced his lips as she nuzzled her way into him. "_**H-Hey. N-No tears Princess."** _He muttered out, he didn't care if they were happy tears, or sad ones, he just didn't like seeing her cry at all.

_No matter how much it made those stunning eyes of hers sparkle._

**_"C-Cant kill m-me that easy."_** He coughed a little, not everything was still working the way it should. **_"…I love you."_**

* * *

**_Few years later .._**

* * *

**" MAMA,PAPA LOOK! "** , a little pinkette girl was shouting out as she was chasing something in the grass. The sun was shining warmly, as a blonde long haired woman walked up to the little pinkette and smiled at her. _" Oh, you are playing with Cinnamon, eh? "_, she answered, when a brown white toned little kitten was trying to get a hold of the little pinkette's finger with their small paws.

**" But he just want to eat my finger ! " ,** the little girl said, and pouted a bit. The blond smiled at her, before picking her up in her arms. _" Well, maybe Cinnamon is hungry, so let him find his mama to get some milk from then , hm? ",_ she replied, as the little girl still pouted but nodded slowly. **" Okay, mama. "**, as the blond smiled and put down her daughter on the terrace.

**" Mama? "**

_" Mm? "_

**" where is daddy? "**

**_"Daddy is here."_ **The deep voice came from inside the house, a pinkette male walking out with a slight limp, but otherwise normal as he ruffled the smaller pinkette's hair with his large calloused hand.

**"Dadddyy~ We're you sleeping again?"**

The male smiled, getting down a little closer to the young girl and poking her cheek. **_"You know Daddy needs his rest."_** That was a bit of an understatement, but it was all his little daughter needed to know for the time being.

The little girl smiled and nodded, before rushing off to play in the grass again, giggling as a small group of kittens followed her around while the older pinkette stood and wrapped his arms around the blonde. _**"…Like a storybook, huh, Princess?"**_

* * *

**.. R & R.**

_Thank You everyone for reading,faving and supporting this fanfic with reviewing your thoughts!  
**I want to thank you all **also for bearing with me uploading on different ways.  
Sometimes fast, sometimes days passed by before a **new update** come, _**sorry sorry. **

_I hope you all loved this fanfic , as much as I did when we wrote it together - tassietaker and I._

_**Don't forget** checking out my other stories as well! See yaa ! / _**Roxy.**

_Side work with tassietaker  
{ story idea was hers . We made it full done on tumblr. }_


End file.
